Ningún Semidiós Curará tu Corazón
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Reyna recuerda con una sonrisa la frase que tanto daño le hizo ahora que conoce su verdadero significado. Esta historia participa en el reto El Terreno de Afrodita del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Ningún Semidiós Curará tu Corazón

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto el Terreno de Afrodita del foro el Monte Olimpo.

Todos pensamos que tras la derrota de Gea, tras el sacrificio de Leo y la muerte de Octavian, "el salvador de Roma", tendríamos un tiempo de paz. Nos equivocamos. Gea dejó una reserva de monstruos para que atacaran el campamento Júpiter y la Nueva Roma mientras su ejército principal iba al campamento Mestizo donde estábamos todos. Así que cuando volvimos, tuvimos que librar una nueva batalla. No fue ni de lejos tan dura como la anterior, había menos monstruos y estaban debilitados por la ausencia de Gea, pero tampoco fue una batalla fácil y después de dos batallas en tan poco tiempo todos estábamos cansados. Supongo que por eso estuvimos a punto de caer cuando creímos haber vencido, cuando ya estábamos celebrando la derrota del último grupo de lestrigones y vimos que aparecían más, que habían dejado una reserva para atacarnos cuando ya estuviéramos agotados. Hubiéramos perdido si no hubiera sido por él.

No estoy segura de quién tuvo la idea aunque creo que fue Zhang. En ese momento no me importó y luego no pregunté. El caso es que a alguien se le ocurrió rezar a Marte Ultor, patrón del campamento, dios de la guerra y padre de nuestro pretor y de numerosos campistas y ciudadanos de Nueva Roma. Y él apareció.

Era alto e imponente y luchaba con la fuerza de 1000 guerreros pero incluso él estuvo a punto de ser derrotado si no llega a ser por mí. Marte estaba tan concentrado en los monstruos grandes, cíclopes, dracaenae, empusas, etc, que no vio a aquel pequeño escorpión que se disponía a picarle. Le acerté con el pillum justo a tiempo sin que él se diera ni cuenta de que el monstruo había estado ahí.

Sin embargo, me equivoqué en eso también. Marte si que lo sabía, sabía que yo lo había salvado y aquella noche, mientras todos nos disponíamos a retirarnos a descansar se acercó a mí. Se había quitado el casco y por primera vez pude verle la cara. Era apuesto, tenía un magnetismo, una fuerza especial, como la guerra, supongo que su aura transmitía ira y miedo a los demás pero siendo hija de Belona a mí me transmitía fortaleza.

Agradeció con gentileza lo que yo había hecho por él y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa en el campamento, quería conocerme mejor porque había oído grandes cosas de mí y le parecía fuerte, valiente y por lo tanto, interesante.

Esa noche no solo me acompañó hasta casa sino que lo invité a pasar. MI cansancio había desaparecido del todo. Hablamos de muchas cosas, en la mayoría no estábamos de acuerdo aunque también teníamos algunas en común. Discutimos, no con ánimo de pelear sino por pura diversión. Sí, para dos guerreros como nosotros, una buena discusión puede ser divertída por muy raro que pueda parecer. Marte no era el dios estúpido que solo sabía empuñar armas del que hablaban algunas historias (y del que me había hablado Percy, aunque bueno, Ares podía ser diferente). Nos llevamos bien y disfrutamos mucho de aquella conversación. Tanto que solo nos detuvimos al llegar el amanecer y tener yo que ocuparme de mis obligaciones como pretora, lo cual no me fue muy bien porque en cuanto se fue volvió mi cansancio. Sonreí tristemente mientras abandonaba mi casa, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no lo volviera a ver pero de nuevo volví a equivocarme. Marte volvió, esa misma noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Y poco a poco fue surgiendo algo entre nosotros, primero amistad y más tarde amor.

Compartimos muchas noches en mi casa del campamento, algunos semidioses ya empezaban a esparcir rumores sobre quién hacía que la luz de la casa de la pretora permaneciese encendida hasta tan tarde y que por las mañanas se levantara soñolienta pero con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Muchos pensaban en Mike Cahale, otros decían que la amistad que Nico y yo habíamos forjado durante nuestro viaje para devolver la Atenea Partenos había dado paso a algo más y que él se aparecía de las sombras cada noche. Había incluso quien decía, creo que era Dacota aunque no tengo pruebas suficientes para vengarme, que era el fantasma de Octavian el que me visitaba cada noche. Nada de esto me importaba realmente. Como tampoco me importó que descubrieran la verdad. Era feliz, a pesar de que sabía que aquello no podía durar, las relaciones entre dioses y mortales nunca duran. Lo sabía, lo sé y ni entonces ni ahora me he hecho muchas ilusiones, solo disfruto del momento, de esas eternas noches y recuerdo la frase que Venus me dijo en Charleston y que me causó tanto dolor: "ningún semidiós curará tu corazón". No, pienso ahora divertida, será un dios. Y luego con malicia añado para mis adentros, será tu amante. Él es el que mantiene mi luz encendida, por él tengo esa sonrisa en la cara y gracias a él siento esta dulce sensación en mi corazón.


End file.
